


Domesticated

by SamuelJames



Series: Wolves In Love [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys catch up after their respective shifts at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticated

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Domesticated  
> Pairing: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: The boys catch up after their respective shifts at work.  
> Series Notes: Part Three of Wolves In Love Series. Will change order as more parts are written.  
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Scott drops his bag inside the door and takes off his jacket.

"Pick up your bag," Isaac shouts.

"I will." Scott smiles and moves his bag. Isaac had tripped over it one day last week and, werewolf healing or not, he'd been annoyed. He makes his way to the kitchen and finds Isaac chopping vegetables. Scott sneaks a kiss and a piece of red pepper.

"I invited your mom to dinner, hope you don't mind. John's working late and she probably won't want to cook after getting off work."

"Should I be jealous? Last time you talked about work all night."

Isaac rolls his eyes. "Aww, poor Scott. It was just hospital gossip."

"What are we having?"

"Stir-fry. It's quick and allows for potential delays. It was busy when I was leaving but I can just make it when your mom gets here."

Scott decides to help with the prep and they work together quickly. Isaac puts the chopped veg in the refrigerator next to the chicken while Scott cleans the counter. They flop onto the couch together with Scott putting his arm round Isaac.

"So, how was your day?" Isaac asks.

"Good overall. Dotty is still sick but I helped with her pain. Deaton's going to operate day after tomorrow but it mightn't help. We had lots of routine stuff too and a new client whose cat had been in a fight and needed stitches. I'm glad you're not on a late shift, missed you all day."

Isaac twists round to kiss him and it's good. Scott is just pushing his hand under Isaac's t-shirt when the buzzer goes. He laughs.

"Mom has great timing."

"Could be worse," Isaac says. "At least it was just kissing, this time."

"Oh God," Scott says, "the night we dare not speak of." Even the memory makes him blush.

He buzzes his mom in and leaves their door open before following Isaac into the kitchen. He gives him one more kiss with the quickest of gropes. "We'll finish this later."

Isaac just smiles that gorgeous smile of his and and adds the chicken to the pan.


End file.
